This is a conference grant application requesting support for the first Gordon Research Conference on In Vivo Magnetic Resonance. This meeting will be held August 20-28, 2000, at the Procter Academy in New Hampshire. The Chair of the meeting will be Dr. Michael B. Smith and the Co-Chair will be Dr. Christopher H. Sotak. This conference will cover an array of topics covering the use of magnetic resonance spectroscopy and imaging in cells, animals, and humans addressing both basic research and clinical concerns. An effort will be made to discuss topics, which are just now emerging or will significantly impact the growth of this field. The last Gordon Research Conference indirectly touching on this topic was held in 1990. A small portion of a 1992 conference was used to discuss some of theses concerns. Since this time the field of "In Vivo Magnetic Resonance" has continued to grow and expand. Notable advances in magnet field strength, instrumentation, imaging speed, and a wide array of new techniques create a rich environment for discussion. It is both timely and necessary to gather this group of individuals together to begin to address the next ventures of this important field. The Conference will include scientific sessions, each with two to four speakers and a discussion leader. There will also be poster sessions (most participants will be expected to present a poster). Two roundtable discussions have been designed to facilitate close interaction between the participants. The meeting will be small by conventional standards (approximately 130 participants) but participants will be selected to ensure attendance by a diverse group of junior and senior investigators representing academic and government institutes and individuals from corporate research. Students and postdoctoral fellows will be encouraged to attend. Junior investigators will be included in the oral presentations. A Special effort will be made to use financial student support to facilitate the attendance of women, minorities, and the disabled.